Grease Dragon
by Daydreamer3
Summary: BV,JK,GC,YM based on the movie Grease
1. Character List

CHARACTER LIST  
  
Goku – Kenicie  
  
Vegeta – Danny  
  
Yamcha – Sonny  
  
Krillin – Doody  
  
Tien – Putize  
  
Chichi – Rizzio  
  
Bulma – Sandy  
  
Launch – Jan  
  
Marron – Marty  
  
18 – Frenchie  
  
Master Roshi – Principal McGee  
  
Oolong – Secetary Blanche  
  
Zarbon – Leo  
  
Pretty Freeza – Cha Cha  
  
17 – Tom Chisum  
  
Nappa – Vince Von Tane  
  
Puar – Vi  
  
Chautzo – Frankie Avolone  
  
Turtle – Eugine  
  
Pan – Patty Simcok  
  
Bra – Mrs. Murdoc  
  
Mr. Pop and Kami – Jonny Casino and the Gamblers 


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
Bulma sat on the rocks watching the ocean waves lap at the shore. It was the last week of summer vacation before school started. She turned to the man who was holding her in his strong arms and said, "Oh Vegeta, I wish this moment could last forever."  
  
"It never has to end if you wish it not to," he replied in a low whisper.  
  
"You and I both know that can't be. Tomorrow my parents and I are launching off for Namek. We're going there to promote our new line of capsules. I might never see you again," Bulma stated sadly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Vegeta pulled her closer and gave her the most passionate kiss she ever had. He then began to lightly kiss her neck. Bulma closed her eyes enjoying his touch. She remembered all the fun things they had done these past few weeks together. When Vegeta reached the base of her neck he sunk his teeth in piercing the skin and began to lap at the blood that poured from the wound. Bulma's eyes suddenly popped open when she felt him bite her. She cried out from the pain, but the pain was soon replaced by pure pleasure. Bulma was displeased when the feeling finally left her.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Vegeta staring intently at her. Quickly returning to her wits she remembered that he had bitten her.  
  
"Why did you bit me?" she questioned softer, than she had really meant to.  
  
Vegeta replied, "The bite is to show that we will be together no matter where we go." With that Bulma snuggled back into his arms to watch the sunset into the horizon.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." 


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
It was only the first day of school and Krillin and Tien were already causing trouble. They had taken Yamcha's lunch and were proceeding to play monkey-in-the-middle with it.  
  
"Hey! Give that back my mom made it," Yamcha cried.  
  
"Awwww. Did you hear that? His mommy made it," teased Krillin.  
  
"She does it every year on the first day of school," stated Yamcha.  
  
"Okay, okay here you go. Catch," said Tien. With that he threw the small brown bag high into the sky. Luckily Yamcha skillfully jumped up and caught it before it hit the atmosphere. Unfortunately landing was another story. He came down and landed with a thud on the pavement.  
  
Yamcha was just getting up and rubbing his now sore butt when he saw Goku knocking another guys books out of his hands.  
  
"Hey look there's Goku," shouted Yamcha happily to Tien and Krillin.  
  
"Where you at?" asked Goku as they ran towards him.  
  
"What you talkn' about? We're right here," said Tien.  
  
"NO, no no, I can't see you cause of my new shades. I've been bumping into people all morning," said Goku.  
  
"Haha you're really funny Goku," laughed Krillin. Goku just gave a goofy smile.  
  
"Where you been all summer Goku?" asked Tien.  
  
"What are you my mother?" retorted Goku.  
  
"Just asking," said Tien  
  
"Well I was working, "they all began to laugh, "which is more than I can say for you guys. I'm saving up to buy some wheels." "Wow, you want to now what I did?" Tien asked excitedly.  
  
"No," they all replied.  
  
"Hey look there's Vegeta," said Krillin. He was talking to two girls and smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, over here," they called. He turned and gave them a smirk, threw his cigarette to the ground and started to walk over. Yamcha went to give Vegeta a high-five. Vegeta just tripped him instead sending him to the pavement once more. Vegeta walked up to Goku and started walking with him.  
  
"So you see any new girls?" asked Goku.  
  
"No, just the same old bakas who've been around," he replied.  
  
"So where were you all summer?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I was hanging down at the beach. You know," he replied with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah I know what it's like with all those chicks hanging all over you," put in Yamcha.  
  
"Yamcha all you got hanging on you is flies," joked Tien.  
  
"So was there any good action at the beach?" questioned Goku.  
  
"It was flying."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah. I did meet this one girl who was sorta cool."  
  
"You mean she puts out?" butted in Yamcha.  
  
"Is that all you ever think about baka?" questioned Vegeta hotly.  
  
"Well yeah," he said. He smiled and gave the victory sign. The bell rang and they headed into the building. A few feet away 18 and Bulma were arriving at school.  
  
"Do I look okay 18?" Bulma questioned looking down at her clothes.  
  
"Sure you look great," 18 replied.  
  
"I'm really nervous." She unconsciously fingered the mark on her neck.  
  
"You look terrific."  
  
"So this is Rydell?" Bulma asked quietly.  
  
"It's terrific you'll love it here," reassured 18.  
  
"I loved the last school I was in. I wish I were there right now. Still I'm used to heartbreak."  
  
"Why you got a condition?" she laughed.  
  
Mean while a light pink car pulled into the school parking lot. Three girls emerged from it all wearing pink jackets. They were the pink ladies, the most popular girls at school, Launch, Marron, and Chichi. Launch had her dark hair pulled back into her standard two pigtails and was eating what seemed to be a cupcake. Marron had her blue hair loosely curled and had on a pair of glittery sunglasses. Chichi, who was the leader, had her dark hair pulled up in her customary high bun. She also word large dark sunglasses.  
  
"Well here we are again," stated chichi as she looked on with distaste.  
  
"Except this time we're seniors," Marron pointed out happily.  
  
"And we're going to rule the school," said Chichi as she started to laugh. Launch giggled beside her.  
  
"Launch that is so childish," said Marron.  
  
"We are children," Launch pointed out.  
  
"We don't have to flaunt it," said Chichi. She adjusted her jacket on her shoulders and said, "Okay girls, lets go gate's." They all strutted to the school swinging their hips.  
  
In the Main Office:  
  
"Oolong do you have the damned new schedules," shouted Mr. Piccolo, the principal, to the secretary.  
  
"I had them in my hands a few minutes ago, sir," he replied while licking the caramel off of his fingers.  
  
"Well good then they'll be all nice and sticky," he shouted back. Oolong licked his fingers and continued looking.  
  
"Oh, here they are," he said handing them to Mr. Piccolo, "if it had been a snake it would have bitten me."  
  
"Oolong these are the schedules we couldn't find last semester," Mr. Piccolo replied, "maybe next year you'll find the one's for this semester." He threw them back at Oolong and walked away mumbling something about snakes eating pigs.  
  
"I've got Goku again," said a teacher while he punched in.  
  
"He's been here longer than I have," added Ms. Bra.  
  
"The first day of school and already my caster oil is missing," complained the school nurse as she walked quickly.  
  
"How many days until Christmas vacation?" questioned Ms. Bra to no one unparticular. Just then Bulma walked up to the counter.  
  
"86," she answered Ms. Bra.  
  
"86?" Ms. Bra questioned.  
  
"Yes, I'm counting."  
  
"May I help you?" Mr. Piccolo asked Bulma. "Oh yes. I'm new here and I don't really know what to do," said Bulma.  
  
"Well welcome to Rydell. You'll need to fill these out," he said, handing her some papers and walking away.  
  
"Excuse me can I borrow a pencil?" she asked Oolong who was hurrying around.  
  
"Sure sweetie," he said. He gave her a quick once over and handed her the sticky pencil from behind his ear.  
  
"Thank you," she replied looking strangely at the pencil.  
  
Outside in the hall all the students were busy rushing to get to class when the bell rang. That is except for the T-birds.  
  
"Every teacher I have has already flunked me at least once," stated Yamcha looking at his schedule.  
  
"If your not careful you'll be in Piccolo's office all year," said Krillin.  
  
"This year he's gonna wish he'd never seen me," he replied back coolly.  
  
"Oh yeah what ya gonna do?" Krillin asked jokingly.  
  
"I'm not gonna take his crap. I don't take crap from no one."  
  
"Yamcha," came a low voice.  
  
"Oh, hi sir," Yamcha said turning around.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in home room now?"  
  
"I was just going for a stroll."  
  
"You were just dawdling. This is no way to start the year." Yamcha started muttering curses under his breath.  
  
"Perhaps you would like to be my moving target when I practice my Ki blasts?" growled Mr. Piccolo at this.  
  
"No sir," Yamcha answered in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Pity, are you going to just stand there all day or should I start shouting?" he said while lifting up his hand.  
  
"Yes sir, no sir, I mean yes sir."  
  
"Which is it!?"  
  
"No sir." With that Mr. Piccolo turned and walked away. Vegeta walked up to Yamcha with a smirk on his face and said, "I'm sure glad you didn't take any of her crap, baka. I bet you would have showed him?" Yamcha put his fist in his mouth while they al laughed. They started walking up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Turtle," called Yamcha. Turtle was walking down the stairs. He wore a bowtie for the first day of school.  
  
"How you doing?" asked Tien  
  
"Fine thanks," he replied.  
  
"Shake?" said Krillin holding out his hand. Turtle took his hand and got a buzz. Krillin was wearing a buzzer. Tien took Turtle's bow tie and Goku took his glasses. (poor turtle)  
  
Bulma was running to homeroom just as the announcements were to begin. Piccolo looked out into the main office to see Oolong pulling the ribbon out of the typewriter. He gave him a stern look and Oolong rolled into the room on his chair. He changed into a mallet and hit the keys on the xylophone.  
  
"Good morning student," said Mr. Piccolo into the PA system mike. "Welcome to what will hopefully be our best our best year ever. Saturday night is the first pep rally. Come support the team and Coach Roshi. If you're too lazy to be an athlete at least come and show your support." The kids in homeroom were playing cards. Goku had just stuck a dead frog into Pan's purse.  
  
"And now," continues Mr. Piccolo, "for some good news. Rydell has been selected to be on National Bandstand, which will be filmed from our own gym. This is the time to show America what bright, clean-cut, wholesome students we have." His voice trailed off at the end thinking of the T- Birds and other students at the school. Just then Pan found the frog in her purse and screamed throwing it into the air and running out of the room. All Goku and Vegeta could do was laugh. 


End file.
